


A future that once was denied.

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn't Rosalind Price in the bed with Phil? What if it was our epic Melinda May and the scene we all want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A future that once was denied.

The room was quiet but the air was warm, colours of orange, yellow and gold strewn across the room painting it a decretive picture of romance and hope. The sun was slowly rising and making itself known across the world bringing rays of love, joy and new beginnings for all to see. There was a gentle breeze emanating from outside gently blowing the curtains, a silent dance of love whispering in the room. 

A sleeping Coulson lay on his side, dead to the world, the blanket lay strewn across the lower half of his body. It clung to his body like a second skin revealing that he wore nothing but the skin with which entered the world in. Leaving nothing to the imagination the muscles, firm but not too bulky, defined and something to run your hands down or grip when the mood takes you. In his suit he hid a wealth of power, stability and strength which was a very deceiving look and he appeared more like a pen pusher than a fighter but we all know that things are not what they appear. 

There was another body in the bed with him, a lean woman with long black hair and a firm body. She was watching over him as the light danced across his chiseled body, licking her lips and imagining all the wonderful things that she wants to do to him and prove that she still loves him and only him. She could hear the mumbling and knew that he was dreaming could feel the muscles tensing in his neck and leant over to press gentle kisses across the muscles and they stood to a song they knew so well. 

He rolled over moaning as the sleep left his body and he entered the world of woken. He opened his eyes and saw an angel leaning on her arm, her deep brown eyes watching over him as they had done a thousand times before. He raised his hand to gently caress her face, “I thought you had gone and I was never going to get my right arm back.” He stared in awe as he realised not only was she there but she was naked as the day she was born and all he could do is stare and wonder how he had got so lucky. Was he dead? That was the first thought that entered because lucky was something that didn't apply to him. She leant over him making him lay on his back but not removing the hand off her face, fearing that if he broke the connection she would not be there when he woke up. 

She peppered his face with gently angelic kisses memorising the contours of his face that recently she had only seen from afar. She loved this man with all that she was and all that she had yet to be and now she intended to show him that she was here to stay. “You right hand and the rest of me is here to stay, that’s if you still want my stubborn ass.” She gently ran the tip of her finger down his face but what she wasn't expecting was him to turn his head to the side and gently nip her finger easing the sting with his tongue as he sucked the tip into his mouth. She gasped and her eyes darkened, pupils dilated and her mouth slightly open as she attempted to suck in the oxygen her body so desperately needed. 

She had no idea how this happened but one second she was leaning over him and the next she was flat on her back staring into the dark blue and smoldering eyes of one Phil Coulson. “Your ass is perfect by the way and so is the rest of you and it is going nowhere. I will tie you to the bed to make sure.” He practically growled each word at her making her blood pressure and a moan escaped her throat. “Phil for the love of god that had better be a promise.” 

She could see love and passion shining in his eyes and she knew from that moment that there was no where on earth that she would rather be then by his side. It didn't matter than he had a hand missing it was his soul that she fell in love with, she knew from that moment she would walk to the ends of all universe to ensure that he was loved and safe. She didn't care how long it took she would spend a lifetime showing him but right now she wanted him naked and sweaty for as long as possible. 

He looked at her and watched as she sucked her bottom lip making the lip swell and turn a beautiful shade of red as the blood returned. He growled and dove in attacking her mouth as though he was a starving man and she was his last meal that he must have. He grabbed both of her hands and raised them above her head. He nipped at her lips making her groan as he covered her body with his and it was not the only muscle that was firm on him. She rubbed her leg up and down his calf grazing his leg with her perfectly manicured nails, she wrapped her leg around the tops of his firm flanks groaning as his tongue entered her mouth. 

He left her mouth, listening as she let out little pants and moans as he travelled down her neck to her breasts, her pert breasts that he had imagined a thousand times but didn't even come close to the perfection that was before him. He grazed his hands down her arms leaving a tingling and blood boiling sensation she couldn't put out, she went to follow and grab his arms but realised that she couldn't move them. Her eyes widen and she looked up to see they were handcuffed to the bedposts and a smug Phil Coulson sat there dangling the keys in front of her with a smug look on his face. 

He threw the keys over his shoulder and gave her such a look that it set her blood on fire and lent down to nip and kiss his way across her breasts lapping her nipples like little sweets that he just could not get enough off. She arched up off the bed a long groan left her throat and sung in his like a beautiful sonnet he long to hear again and again. May couldn't stand it, she was pulling at the cuffs, the headboard creaking and moving but not giving into the pressure. 

Moving down her body inch by excruciatingly glorious inch, the way that he used his tongue and his eyes made her eyes roll in the back of her head and would be considered illegal in most countries, but knowing that she couldn't escape, she laid back and let the feelings wash over her like a tidal wave. 

Phil looked up with a smoldering look in his eyes and he had not seen a more beautiful sight, she had her head thrown back mouth open and body arched. She was drawing in breath making her chest heave and breasts move. He was a lucky bastard and he knew it, through out everything the thing that remained constant was that they kept coming back together like a tune that never got tired of being played. Now he was going to play her and make every sweet note that he could pull straight from her body. One way or another he was ensuring that she was not leaving this time. For a just moment, he had gone into his own world and snap back when he felt the smooth lean legs of Melinda May wrap around his torso. She looked at him with a smirk on her face, “Where did you go, handsome?” 

He looked at her, hair tousled, plump lips, eyes dilated and deep husky voice and knew there was nowhere else on earth he would rather be. “So many choices of what I want to do to you and don't know where to start.” He smirked that playboy smirk knowing it would drive her mad and there was nothing that she could do about it except clench her thighs as he knew she would. He looked back up at her and she knew that she was in trouble. He ran his hands up her thighs, scraping his nails and with her heightened senses this made her arousal ramp up to the max. After he had spread her thighs she watched as his face disappeared. ”Oh dear god.” 

“No not god, just Phil Coulson but I have no problem taking you to heaven and back.” He proceeded to do just that and all she could do was lay there and let it happen knowing that she was in the safest place across the universe. 

Hours later a tussled looking Melinda May roused from sleep, blinking as the light hit her face. She sat up and stretched letting the blanket drape down her body and pile in her naked lap. She caught sight of the marks on her wrists and smiled, looking back she saw the cuffs hanging off the headboard and her smile grew even more knowing who put them there. She felt a presence and that she was not alone but it was a presence that told her she had nothing to fear. She turned around and saw a sight that made her blood boil once more. 

There in the door stood a semi naked Phil Coulson, in tight Calvin Klein boxers, black and white in colour to enhance every muscle including the ones that it covered. Her eyes travelled from the bare feet up the tight muscular legs, to the **cough** boxers, the toned hair covered chest, muscular loving arms and the beautiful boyish face. She noticed in his hands a tray with juice, coffee, breakfast and a vase with a dozen red roses in it. She started to tear up knowing that if heaven was an actual place than she was lucky enough to have found it. 

“Hey, what’s this?” He had placed the tray down and cupped her face looking into her eyes. 

“Nothing, just feel lucky, so incredibly lucky.” 

“If anyone is lucky then it is me, I have no idea what I have done but I am so glad that life feels I deserve you.” 

She lifted the tray from the bed and turn to place it on the bed side table and all that Phil could look at was the muscles as they danced across her back and he longed to follow that dance with his tongue once more. He knew that he would do it again soon and that thought alone caused the blood to rush to his member and make itself known. 

Whilst he was in his revere he failed to notice the quick moves of the epic Melinda May and found himself with the sexiest most beautiful woman ever on top of him. He couldn't help but smile as he knew she would get what she wanted when she wanted and if it was him then who on earth was he to stop her. He went to move his hands and grab her hair but found that as like his predecessor he was cuffed to the headboard. He felt hands run down his chest and lips nip at his boxer line, he quickly looked down to see Melinda May with the tops of his boxers in her teeth. In a split second he was hard as rock and knew that he was in deep trouble. 

She smirked at him, “Let’s see what music I can make your body play.” 

A shocking and loud groan was ripped from his body and he knew he was in a world of trouble but he was going to enjoy every second as this was something they both deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mandylou67 for being my inspiration and beta - thank you to Michel for the prompt. Hope you like :D


End file.
